Tax Season
by RaceTheWind10
Summary: Calleigh/Natalia FEMSLASH. PWP. Just a bit of fluff. Natalia hates taxes. Est. relationship


**Title: Tax Season **

**Pairing: Calleigh/Natalia CSI: Miami **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. No infringement intended, no profit made. **

**Rating: NC -17. Not acceptable for work! If there is a plot in this…I sure as hell can't find it. **

**Summary: Natalia hates paperwork. No redeeming qualities whatsoever**

**A/N: I blame: mandala and lizadizzle for this. They put the idea in my muse's head. And it was either write smut or work on my thesis. Tough choice. **

* * *

The symbols on the page blurred again and Natalia rubbed her eyes, struggling to focus for the …well she'd lost count how many times this made. Resisting the childish urge to growl at the malevolent marks adorning the papers in front of her, the brunette sighed and stretched, rubbing her neck and trying to get the wire taught muscles there to relax. It had been a hellish week at the lab, but although she nearly ached with tiredness, Natalia knew she had put this task off as long as possible.

That didn't make it anymore pleasant. Pinching the bridge of her nose in a vain attempt to ward off the headache she felt threatening, the DNA tech let out a sigh and forced herself to focus on the paper in front of her, or _papers_ to be accurate. Her large, normally elegantly decorated dining room table looked as if it had been struck by some strange abstract painting of a winter storm. Loose sheets of white paper were scattered haphazardly all across the rich, polished oak surface, hiding it from the warm afternoon sun that usually brought out the highlights in the wood.

Reading line 47a one more time, Natalia blinked, fighting the almost unnatural urge of her eyes to drift.

"Oh this is just ridiculous," the frustrated woman finally muttered, dropping her pen on the table with a sharp clatter and dropping her head into her hands. She was tired and cranky and the urge to light the entire pile of IRS forms on fire was nearly overwhelming.

"I _hate_ taxes," she sighed to no one in particular. The 1040Ez seemed to be mocking her with its silence and Natalia gave into the childish urge to stick her tongue out at it.

Suddenly, warm, knowing hands slid over her shoulders and under her hair. With a deft, gentle touch, they began to massage her neck, working in small circles and pressing gently. Natalia could have whimpered in relief.

"Hmmmm," the sound that found its way into the silence was nearly as inarticulate. "You have about three hours to quit that," the brunette managed, leaning back and resting her head against the yielding, familiar form of her lover.

"You weren't kidding about how much you hate this were you?" Calleigh asked gently, her soft accent holding just enough empathy beneath the amusement that Natalia decided it wasn't worth turning to give her love the glare she felt the blonde most certainly deserved.

"I have a Master's degree in forensics. I was a member of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. I am a competent, rational woman, but every time I look at a tax form, my brain feels like it dribbles out my ears." It wasn't quite a whine, but Natalia's tone was definitely plaintive. She was going to say more in the same vein, but at that moment, Calleigh's fingers found the spot just below where her jaw met her neck and the only thing that came out was another soft moan.

For a while neither woman spoke as the detective's fingers moved down and over Natalia's shoulders, warming and loosening tight muscles until the brunette was leaning against her completely, feeling blissfully loose. The DNA tech's eyes were closed as she savored Calleigh's touch. _So much better than taxes… So much better than a lot of things, _she thought with a quirk of her lips.

Gradually the blonde's touch lightened until her hands just slipped back and forth over Natalia's shirt, occasionally stroking her hair and the brunette straightened with a grimace, preparing to thank Calleigh and go back to work.

Her movements were frozen when a ghost of a touch pushed aside her hair and a whisper of a kiss was placed against her neck, followed by another where her neck joined her shoulder, and another just at the edge of her shirt collar.

A tender smile bloomed on Natalia's lips at the sweet gesture.

Again she was about thank her lover, when the lips disappeared…and were replaced with a nip of Calleigh's teeth.

The gentle smile vanished as Natalia gasped, her body stilling instinctively.

The next nip was accompanied by a soft kiss and Natalia suddenly realized Calleigh's hands were tracing the collar of her shirt, slowly slipping around to tease at the front where it buttoned.

Now her body tightened again, but for wholly different reasons. When warm lips started kissing up her neck to her jaw and one, delicate finger slipped just below the line of her collar, her heart sped up and her breath came faster. When those lips parted to reveal a heated tongue exploring her jaw and the finger slipped beneath her shirt to tease along the top of her bra, arousal coiled low and tight in her belly, electricity running through her blood. And when Calleigh's other hand came around and slipped under her arm to caress her breast through her shirt, Natalia felt wetness gather between her thighs.

Wholly at Calleigh's mercy, the brunette again leaned her head against her lover's chest, her own rising sharply as the detective continued to tease her.

"Cal," she managed breathlessly, not sure what she was actually going to say as her brain rapidly and willingly shut down.

"Shhhh," the blonde nearly purred and what was left of Natalia's reasoning skills noted that that wicked, teasing tone _always_ boded trouble. When Calleigh's hand slipped down her body to tease her shirt loose from her slacks and roamed across the sensitive skin of Natalia's stomach, the brunette decided she really, really wasn't going to complain.

The detective's hand left Natalia's chest and the DNA tech made a sound of frustration, but got no further, because at that moment, nimble fingers began to unbutton her shirt…slowly. Calleigh paired the loosening of a button with tiny nips and kisses along Natalia's jaw, neck and shoulder as the brunette let her head loll to the side, opening herself to the soft caresses. She was about to reach up to Calleigh, but the detective stopped her with a warning nip and a disapproving sound. Natalia complied, letting her hands drop back to her sides. She was unable however, to help the clenching of her fists that accompanied the smaller woman removing the last button on her shirt and sliding it down her arms…slowly.

Calleigh's fingers followed the shirt so that it became a kind of dual caress; soft cotton and satin skin and though it was the lightest, most teasing of touches, it raised goose bumps on Natalia's arms and made her shift on the hard surface of the chair.

Her bra was removed with the same kind of slow, teasing movements and then Calleigh's hands were roaming unhindered. Natalia's eyes had lost the ability to stay open long ago and her fingers turned white where they gripped the chair to keep from reaching up and dragging Calleigh around to face her. The detective seemed to understand her desire though because the blonde left off her caresses and with a wicked smirk, strolled casually around, edged herself between Natalia and the table, and straddled the brunette's lap.

The evening sun streaming in through the giant poster windows made green eyes blaze, but it was the heat that had nothing to do with light that made Natalia's heart swell and her hips rock instinctively. Letting go her grip on the wood, she framed Calleigh's face in her hands and kissed her sweetly, her body singing with want for the woman who had come to mean everything to her. The detective responded with ardor, fisting delicate fingers in caramel hair and opening her mouth to her lover. Tongues met and danced as hearts raced faster.

Now however, it was Natalia's turn for a little revenge. Leaving the intoxicating warmth of Calleigh's lips, the brunette kissed her way across a flushed cheek and, when the blonde let her head roll back, down the elegant column of her throat. Natalia's hands left the detective's face, following her lips over the strong pulse point in Calleigh's neck and over the tempting sculpture of her collar bones. The smaller woman's hold became weaker and a soft gasp escaped her when Natalia's fingers began working the buttons of the fitted black shirt the Detective wore, kissing the skin she revealed as she went.

Need undermining her patience, the brunette hooked her thumbs in Calleigh's shirt and tugged it off, taking only a moment to appreciate the sight of the blonde's pale, golden skin again the black lace of her bra before that article followed the shirt to make a careless shadow beside the table.

Natalia kissed down Calleigh's chest, wrapping her arms around the slender bend of her love's back, sliding her hands along taut muscle. Muscle that shifted under her hand when the brunette took a coral nipple into her mouth and teased it, reveling in the tiny, needy sounds the blonde made when she suckled gently.

Moving one hand from the Detective's back, Natalia slid it along a cotton covered leg, feeling Calleigh's hips rock slightly against her. The blonde was totally lost, her head thrown back and eyes closed as Natalia's mouth continued her tender assault. The brunette could feel the tension in the thigh beneath her fingers and when she took her thumb and pressed it along the seam of Calleigh's slacks, the detective moaned and the muscles beneath Natalia's hand flexed. Moving up to claim Calleigh's lips again, Natalia continued to slide her thumb up and down with what she knew was agonizing slowness.

It drove the blonde crazy and Natalia loved it.

"Nat, god," the detective managed.

The DNA tech smiled and gripped Calleigh's thigh a little harder, her rare possessive streak flaring.

Calleigh gasped, her eyes flashing open to reveal the depth of her desire darkening the pupil. That desire bled to challenge and Natalia's heart, already pounding, sped even more. The brunette swallowed as with nearly catlike grace, Calleigh stood. With a finger hooked in the belt of Natalia's slacked she pulled the brunette up with her. The movement forced their bodies together between the chair and table, and the feeling of Calleigh's breasts pressed below her own had Natalia biting her lip and her hands itching to roam. It was very clear however, that the blonde wanted to run this show again, so when the detective shoved the chair back with a negligent flick of her calf and spun them around so Natalia was pressed against the hard edge of the oak table, the taller woman willingly followed her love's lead.

Calleigh leaned in and claimed Natalia's mouth again, even as her hands tugged the leather belt from her slacks and tossed it across the room. The brunette was holding onto Calleigh's slender hips as the Detective ruthlessly divested her of the rest of her clothes and then she was being pushed back, onto the table.

For a moment, Calleigh just looked at Natalia and the brunette swallowed hard. It wasn't from shame or embarrassment though, it was the naked, unfettered desire she saw in Calleigh's eyes. It made her belly cramp and her whole body tingle and the desire to pull the blonde down on top of her a living need in her blood and bones.

The detective seemed to have the same idea…with one caveat. Slowly, she unfastened her own black belt and slid it away with torturous disregard for the ache her actions caused Natalia. The leather item followed its twin across the room and then the detective unbuttoned the snug black slacks she'd word to work that day and peeled them down her body until Calleigh stood in front of Natalia in nothing but a pair of black heels.

The brunette forgot how to breathe. The oversight didn't matter for long however, because suddenly Calleigh was standing between her legs and running the tips of her fingers up and down Natalia's legs, from knee, to _just_ below where the DNA tech wanted her, and back again.

The pulsing ache between her legs was nearly painful.

Natalia no longer wondered at the way her body responded to the smaller woman.

Calleigh made her feel like no one else she had ever been with. After Nick she had shied away from intimacy; afraid of being hurt again, afraid of herself, but Calleigh… Calleigh had showed her what love could truly be. With startling surety and gentleness, Calleigh showed her that passion was not to be feared or ashamed of and although Natalia had been hesitant and sometimes she stumbled, Calleigh had always been there to steady her and now…Now Natalia fisted her hands, fingers tearing at the long forgotten IRS forms, indelibly marking them, the wrinkles spelling out an indecipherable language of love and want.

Higher and higher Calleigh's fingers teased, but still she didn't touch the trembling woman on the table where the brunette really needed it.

"Cal," Natalia's growl was somehow both frustrated and pleading.

It was all the detective was waiting for.

With a knowing, tender smile that somehow stopped just short of smug, the blonde went to one knee and fingertips were replaced by a soft rain of kisses. Like rose petals falling against her skin, Calleigh's lips traced from a knee, along the inside of a taut thigh, only to repeat the action with the other leg.

Just when Natalia thought she might have a heart attack from denial, Calleigh's lips were on her. A hot knowing tongue slid into slick, swollen flesh, stroking, teasing and finally sucking.

Helpless to sensation, the brunette fell back, her hands trying to find purchase and sending a small shower of paper from the table. Head thrown back and her body bowed, she lost herself to Calleigh's touch, and when the blonde teased inside her with gentle, familiar fingers, lights danced somewhere behind her eyes and Natalia came with a strangled cry.

Before she could recover though, Calleigh slid onto the table, her skin creamy and pale against the dark wood and Natalia's bronzed body. The blonde kissed the trembling woman and Natalia tasted herself on her lover's lips.

The kiss was slow, languorous and deep, and when the detective slid her fingers back into the welcoming heat of Natalia's body, the brunette moved against her eagerly.

When the last, delicious tremor had been wrung from Natalia's body, Calleigh withdrew, showering tiny kisses across passion bruised lips, flushed cheeks and the still thundering pulse point in the brunette's neck. The DNA tech was wrecked, her body loose and sated and her heart so full she thought at times like this it might burst.

It never did though and when Natalia opened her eyes to find a want-darkened green gaze caressing her face, she indulged her own need. Heedless of the hardness of the table, Natalia reached for Calleigh and rolled the smaller woman under her, grinning at the startled laugh the blonde let loose. Pressing their bodies together Natalia kissed her love and let her hands begin to roam. When her fingers found wetness and heat belonging only to her, Natalia smiled and Calleigh gasped.

The sun sank outside the windows as the two lovers tangled on the table. Around them, white sheets of paper were scattered, thrown into the air to flutter to the ground, accompanied by soft cries and harsh gasps. Not a single thought was spared for the offending forms as the 1040EZ fell face down, irreparably torn.

Fin.


End file.
